Destino
by L' Fleur Noir
Summary: Kiriasu basado en Idol's Love


_Destino._

_14 de febrero._

¿Por qué estaba allí? Aburrido como una ostra se dedicaba a navegar en Internet a través de su _smartphone_, mientras rogaba que el tiempo pasara rápido.

_¿Que estoy haciendo aquí en lugar de estar con mi novia en una cafetería normal como cualquier par de adolescentes __celebrado esta tonta tradición?_

Pero él no era normal, Asuna no era normal, ni ellos eran un par de adolescentes normales. Ella era una _Idol _famosa en el mundo de la música; embelesaba a niños, jóvenes promedio y adultos con la tonalidad de su voz, y con su dulce personalidad. Él ya debería estar acostumbrado al hechizo que la pelirroja impartía en todo aquel que la oyera, o la viera, pero siempre le resultaba frustrante y, cómo no, le ponía de mal humor cuando algún _fanboy_ le declaraba su amor, sin importarle su presencia. Asuna nunca lo ocultaba, cada vez que debía dar alguna conferencia de prensa, o invitaba al _backstage_ a alguien del público, él solía estar presente, para disconformidad de su mánager cuya antipatía era obvia —y mutua.

Ahora se encontraba en algún lugar del centro de Tokio esperando que la pelirroja acabara con su prueba de vestuario para el concierto de esa noche. Se suponía que ese era su día juntos, finalmente una pausa en su época estudiantil, y luego de que las vacaciones decembrinas acabaran demasiado rápido sin poder esta juntos por las obligaciones familiares de ella, él creía ilusamente que podría pasar aquel día pegado a Asuna como una pareja normal... Pero otra vez; ninguno de los dos lo era.

Por supuesto, debía reconocer que se lo había buscado, con ganas, vale decir. Y aunque en ciertos momentos renegaba de su suerte, como ahora, no cambiaría por nada su presente con la chica que amaba. Del futuro no quería pensar. No luego del arduo camino que le supo hasta que pudo tenerla en sus brazos.

—Kirito-kun ¿qué opinas? —la cantarina voz que conocía demasiado bien se oyó interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. Él alzó la mirada en su dirección y debió afirmar el agarre sobre su móvil antes de que este cayera al suelo ante la impresión que le causó verla de pie frente a él —¿Te gusta?

Kazuto se obligó a mantener cerrada la boca y forzar que su cerebro dictara algún comentario preciso que no lo hiciera lucir como todo un imbécil —¿Rojo? —musitó.

Su comentario se debía a que Asuna lucía un vestido colorado... Y según sabía por regla lógica, ese no era un color que les hiciera justicia a las pelirrojas... Debía contrastar de modo horrible con su cabello, sin embargo la joven frente a sus ojos se veía hermosa... _infartante... _Sí, esa era la palabra que apareció en su cerebro cuando fue capaz de hilar algo coherente. El genero se veía liviano y se adhería al cuerpo de su novia como una segunda piel. Viendo su escote se veía un poco más voluptuosa de lo usual... _¿Asuna ha subido de talla?_ Sus mejillas se calentaron ante la pregunta que, estúpidamente, se hizo eco en su mente; en verdad ¿era momento de pensar una tontería tal?

—¿Kirito-kun...?

—Ahhh, se te ve bien —le respondió secamente y volvió a mirar su móvil so-pretexto de no seguir contemplándola, o empezaría a babear.

Asuna infló las mejillas en ese conocido gesto de capricho y dándose la vuelta volvió por donde había venido. El sonido pesado de sus pasos le indicó a Kazuto su mal genio, ante lo cual no pudo evitar reír entre dientes. Ver a la pelirroja molesta era caminar sobre terreno seguro. Eso, y su bonito _ir..._ se regodeó secretamente ante la visión de su trasero redondo, bien enmarcado por el corto ruedo de ese vestidito. Sonrió malignamente y por un momento acarició la idea de inmortalizar dicha imagen en su móvil, pero su novia lo mataría de enterarse así que de mala gana desistió y guardó el momento en su mente.

Minutos después Asuna apareció vistiendo sus jeans, chaqueta holgada y el gorro de lana en la cabeza. Lista para marcharse.

—¿Ya acabaste? —le preguntó sorprendido. Normalmente las pruebas de vestuario eran largas y tediosas, y más si las estrenaría en un show tan importante, debían comprobar su movilidad en el escenario. Asuna era una de las pocas _Idols_ que bailaba y cantaba en los espectáculos. Su _coach_ de baile tenía rigurosas rutinas con ella que por momentos se asemejaban a las de su entrenamiento de Kendo. Kazuto esperaba estar toda la mañana encerrado en aquel lugar, aburrido como ostra.

—Ya me probé los nuevos vestidos —le respondió con cierta sequedad.

—¿Tan rápido? —no pudo evitar preguntar con sorpresa, ocultando la pequeña desilusión que le causó que ella no le hubiera mostrado sus atuendos, cuando bien sabía que era llevado hasta allí para eso. De alguna forma la pelirroja necesitaba la aprobación del muchacho en sus prendas de _Idol._

—Kirito-kun lucía fastidiado y cansado... No quise entretenerlo con alguna tontería de esa clase.

—No es cierto... bueno, solo deseaba pasar esta _estúpida_ festividad de otra forma... —notó como ella rodaba los ojos de él —Pero ya que salimos antes de lo previsto podemos... —la mirada de Asuna descendió un poco.

—No tengo mucho tiempo, el concierto especial de _San Valentin_ es en la noche y debo ultimar algunos detalles; realizar las pruebas de sonido, de vestuario y el reconocimiento del escenario antes del concierto... Sabes cuan obsesivos son con las minucias del show.

—Ah, cierto. Lo había olvidado —se excusó sintiéndose algo tonto. Se levantó poniéndose a su vez el abrigo y guardando su móvil en el bolsillo —¿Quieres venir a mi casa? Estoy seguro de que mi madre se sentiría feliz de-

—Lo siento —le interrumpió —Sabes que antes de cada show debo descansar bien y almorzar algo liviano... ordenes de mi agente. Ella insiste en que este concierto es muy importante para mi carrera.

—Cierto —se sentía estúpido reconociendo todo aquello como si nunca hubiera acompañado a su novia durante las giras. Había un exhaustivo protocolo que debía cumplir la cantante a rajatabla antes, durante y después de cada show, su mánager era bastante insoportable con esas reglas, él lo sabía —Te llevaré a tu casa.

Asuna caminó delante de él saliendo de la habitación, despidiéndose con un gesto de los asesores y vestuaristas que usualmente cuidaban su imagen y apariencia. Salió detrás de ella intrigado, normalmente la joven actuaba feliz y locuaz, pero en esos momentos conservaba un frío y parco silencio.

Las dudas lo atacaron... ¿Quizás Asuna se daba cuenta de cuan infructuoso era mezclarlo en sus asuntos artísticos? De un tiempo a esta parte parecía que cada vez que él la acompañaba a algo relacionado con su carrera, despertaba su adusto malhumor. Las obligaciones de Asuna como _Idol_ se multiplicaron antes de que se diera cuenta; y demandaban tiempo. El tiempo que ocasionalmente destinaban para estar juntos.

¿Era acaso una señal de cómo se vislumbraba el futuro para su relación? Kazuto sacudió la cabeza y se concentró en seguirla.

Caminaron hasta el estacionamiento envueltos en esa quietud molesta, y, para estas alturas, él ya estaba desesperado. Normalmente ese era su papel, antes de cada concierto se encontraba presa de un mal humor y una migraña incipiente ante la larga lista de actividades que su novia debía realizar antes, durante y después de cada show, mientras ella era una explosión de simpatía y calor que contagiaba de su alegría a todo el entorno que la rodeaba... ¿en qué momento se había dado vuelta todo? Asuna malhumorada era algo tan extraño como que nevara en pleno junio...

—¿Asuna? —la llamó mientras abría el compartimiento de su moto y tomaba los cascos para el viaje. Sostuvo el que usaba ella entre las manos —¿Qué ocurre?

El cielo de febrero se cernía sobre ambos en una tonalidad gris plomiza, imitando el clima tan particular de esa fecha. De pronto ligeras perlas translucidas empezaron a oscurecer el cabello amielado de la chica. Una tormenta nieve en toda regla, se apresuró a ponerle el casco viendo como la luz mortecina se reflejaba en esos ojos castaños.

—¿Porqué lo preguntas?

¿Quizás lo imaginó todo? Ella le sostenía la mirada de forma directa, sin pestañear.

—Olvídalo, han sido figuraciones mías —metió la llave en el vehículo e hizo rugir el motor algunos segundos antes de subirse ágilmente y esperar a que ella se montara. Iba a decir algo más pero por el ruidoso sonido de su motocicleta era imposible hablar. Prefirió guardar silencio y tomar la conocida ruta que lo llevaba a casa de su novia.

.

.

.

Con la prisa del momento no le había dado su obsequio a Asuna, ni ella le dio el suyo. Con todo el trajín del concierto, que él conocía en demasía, la pobre muchacha no tendría tiempo para nada. Y más cuando una festividad la tenía a ella como protagonista. Kazuto sabía que era un honor gigante que la ciudad de Tokio le pidiera a ella que llevara adelante dicho show. Era un paso enorme para su carrera, para ser reconocida como una cantante seria y no como una simple _Idol _adolescente.

Entonces ¿porqué estaba sintiéndose tan mal? Era un poco egoísta su forma de pensar. Aunque querer acaparar a su novia para si solo era el pensamiento recurrente de cualquier joven de su edad. Con el correr de los días Asuna se estaba volviendo alguien inalcanzable... ¿y él?

—_¡Kazuto baja a comer! ¡Es la tercera vez que lo digo! ¡Te quedarás sin almuerzo!_

La voz estridente de su madre, su tía en realidad, lo despertó de la nebulosa en la que se hallaba, temeroso de hacerla enojar más de la cuenta, recordaba que pese a que estaban en fechas difíciles aún no había levantado su promedio escolar, salió disparado como flecha hacia el comedor.

Era cierto que sus padres no estaban casi nunca en casa, pero aún así encontraban el tiempo para almorzar todos juntos como la familia que eran, como aquel día.

—Deberías traer a Asuna-chan en algún momento, hace mucho que no viene por aquí —Midori mencionaba con esa sonrisa conocedora que siempre le crispaba los cabellos —¿O acaso la has hecho enojar? Tienes un carácter muy difícil Kazuto, hijo.

_¿Tengo un carácter difícil?_

—Asuna está con los preparativos para su concierto de esta noche, saldrá en cadena nacional y todo... ya sabes que en situaciones así-

—¡Vaya! ¡Asuna-chan se volverá una cantante internacional, ¿y tú qué planeas hacer en tu futuro? La pregunta de la dama no era malintencionada, sin embargo él sentía que la pequeña duda que llevaba arrastrando desde que comprendiera que Asuna continuaría brillando mientras él no hacía otra cosa más que _apagarse_, cobró mayor vigor en su mente.

—Aún no lo sé, me gusta el kendo pero no siento que quiera dedicarme al cien por ciento en eso... —suspiró con cierta culpa. Pero la mirada comprensiva que recibió de parte de su madre lo abstuvo de agregar algo más. Ella lo comprendía mejor que nadie al parecer.

—Pues concéntrate en acabar tus estudios correctamente, y... ¡Levanta tus calificaciones!

Aquello último hizo que bajara la cabeza como si le hubieran propinado una zurra, por lo que se apresuró a acabar su plato.

Tenía todo su horario minuciosamente calculado para lo que restaba de ese día; primero almorzaría con su familia, luego iría al _Dojo _a entrenar, pues aunque estuviera en pausa con su club deportivo debía cumplir su plan de actividad física, y luego gastaría la tarde acompañando a su novia durante el concierto como solía hacer siempre.

.

.

.

Cumpliendo su rigurosa rutina de ejercicio pasó la media tarde encerrado en el _Dojo_, haciendo movimientos de ataque y defensa con su espada de bambú, arrojándose sobre algún enemigo imaginario. Y aunque sus sentidos estaban bien puestos en la actividad cuidadosamente estudiada, su mente estaba en otro lado. Pensando en lo que su madre le había dicho temprano.

_¿Y tú qué planeas hacer en tu futuro?_

Era una pregunta lógica que sus maestros y tutores soltaban sobre él todo el tiempo; como Kazuto cursaba su último año en la escuela, era una duda recurrente..._ "¿Kirigaya-kun, cuál será tu futuro académico?" _Y realmente no lo había tenido en consideración, siempre se excusaba diciendo que aún faltaba mucho para eso...

Pero ver como su pequeña novia subía en la escala artística, como ella parecía abrirse paso entre cantantes de más trayectoria, conquistando al mercado musical con su voz resuelta y exótica, lo estaba poniendo en un quiebre que nunca había imaginado hasta entonces. Kazuto siempre creyó que pese a los caminos que ambos eligieran habrían de permanecer juntos... Esta era la primera vez que notaba que algo intangible, algo que él no podía prever, tenía la suficiente fuerza para separarlos.

¿Un futuro sin ella?

La espada de bambú se detuvo en el aire cuando aquel pensamiento se encendió en su mente... Y el temblequeo que empezó en sus manos se extendió a todos sus miembros hasta que le resultó casi imposible mantenerse en pie, quedando de rodillas sobre el suelo de madera.

Ella había sido su luz durante la muerte de sus padres cuando se sintió perdido y solo, y luego con el episodio de Sugou... Asuna sacó fuerzas de flaqueza para poner normalidad en su propio ánimo ultrajado. Era fuerte, y casi que pareció doblarse bajo el peso del dolor pero nunca se quebró. Siempre se mantuvo digna y fuerte pese a que ese momento desagradable significó un importante quiebre en su vida.

Kazuto no lo supo hasta mucho después. Como siempre la muchacha intentando protegerlo, aún de sus pensamientos pesimistas.

—_¡Onii-chan, Asuna al teléfono!_

El grito de su hermana menor proveniente de la casa, lo obligó a incorporarse, acomodó su aspecto lo mejor que pudo y entró a la casa a recibir la llamada de su novia, con su cabeza llena de ideas melancólicas.

.

.

.

— ¿Q-Qué no necesitas que vaya al recital...?

— _Kirito-kun no te preocupes, no es necesario..._

—¿Asuna qué clase de tontería es esa? —trató de mantener su voz controlada mientras caminaba por su habitación y se masajeaba el cabello —No necesitas de tu... ahm... ¿Cábala?

—_Kaete-san me ha dicho que ya es hora de que deba prescindir de __ella._

—¡Esa mujer me odia! ¡No quiere que estemos juntos! ¡Siempre ha-!

—_Kirito-kun me enoja que seas tan infantil. Kaete-san no te odia, ella tiene razón. No puedo seguir comportándome como una niñ__a que se __escud__a__ en ti __todo el tiempo__... Debo actuar como una adulta..._

_¡Actuar como una adulta no significa que me prohíbas estar ahí...! —_Pero he estado a tu lado desde el primer concierto... ¿Recuerdas? ¡Era nuestra tradición!; mi forma de desmostrarte que estoy a tu lado ahí en el escenario.

Ella hizo una pausa —_Una tradición __un tanto__ infantil Kirito-kun... ninguna Idol necesita que su novio le de un beso de la buena suerte antes de su show..._

_¿Pues qué tiene de malo? —_¿Entonces no-no me necesitas contigo? —contuvo el aliento deteniéndose.

—_No. Kirito-kun puedes descansar de mí por hoy._

Ni siquiera tuvo valor para despedirse, o tal vez Asuna solo terminó la llamada. Kazuto permaneció algunos segundos con el móvil pegado a su oído, oyendo el sonido muerto de la línea.

_._

_._

_._

_Puedes descansar de mí por hoy..._

¿Su vaticinio se estaba cumpliendo?

¿Qué era todo aquello?

¿Era el primer paso para deshacerse de él como si fuera una maleta vieja?

¿Descubriría, quizás, que no eran tan compatibles como siempre creyeron?

¡Que alguien detuviera el mundo porque ansiaba bajarse de él!

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No ibas a acompañar a Asuna-chan a su concierto? —la señora Midori preguntó aquella noche al ver a su hijo aplastado en el sofá de la sala con expresión solemne —Además creí que tendrías algo _lindo_ preparado para hoy.

_Cierto, encima de todo hoy esa estupidez de San Valentín..._

—Ella finalmente decidió qué-

—¡Oh mira eso! ¡En verdad van a transmitir el show de Asuna-chan por televisión! ¿Que ese no es el _Tokyo Dome_? _—_su madre adoptiva parecía en verdad muy ilusionada mientras encendía la televisión con el mando a distancia. Y no se mostró culpable al interrumpirlo, para tomar asiento luego en el sillón a su lado.

_¿Desde cuándo mamá actúa como toda una fangirl?_

Sin embargo, cuando las luces multicolores se encendieron sobre el escenario, y sobre todo el anfiteatro mostrando la multitud que se distinguía por las luces titilantes de los celulares, la figura que salió a la pista fue una conocida chica menuda de corto cabello rosado y rostro orlado en pecas. Alzó la mano con obvia ilusión y la cámara la enfocó de cerca.

—¡Feliz día de San Valentín a todos los enamorados! ¡Y muchas gracias por venir esta noche! —exclamó enfática haciendo que Kazuto frunciera el ceño con desdén —¡Con este conteo iniciamos este gran show! ¿Están preparados para _rockear_?

Los ojos acerados del espectador se empequeñecieron con rabia. Por un segundo se preguntó qué estaba haciendo esa... -¿cuál era la palabra que buscaba?- Ah sí, farsante. ¿Qué hacía esa farsante en el gran show de Asuna?

Luego recordó, la mayoría de los artistas afamados llevaban una banda, o un solista soporte que _cal__entara_ el escenario en lo que la estrella principal llegaba. Liz era la cantante invitada en el súper concierto de Asuna.

_Y aún ahí sigues siendo una segundona, siempre estarás bajo la sombra de ella, aunque te pese._

Decidiendo que había visto más de lo necesario, y siendo consciente que no tenía intenciones de atestiguar lo hermosa y feliz que se vería su novia en el escenario sin él, se levantó del sillón en el que estaba sentado y se fue hacia la cocina, tomando la puerta lateral hacia el _Dojo._

Tal vez seguir practicando un poco de aquel deporte le ayudaría a apaciguar su mente. Su profesor constantemente lo decía, que el _kendo_ era una practica milenaria cuyo fin mayor era lograr la absoluta armonía entre el alma de un hombre y su espíritu. Era un deporte osado, sí; pero cada movimiento estaba milimétricamente estudiado, y debía ejecutarse firme, seguro, con la mente tranquila y serena...

Kazuto se daba cuenta que jamás había obrado como tal. Su decisión de practicar Kendo se dio porque quería estar cerca de Asuna de alguna forma dentro de aquella escuela elitista, no porque deseaba cultivar su mente aprendiendo rudimentos de una práctica milenaria... Por supuesto, jamás se lo mencionó a su profesor, primeramente para no decepcionarlo, y segundo porque a pesar de su decisión, no le iba tan mal... Había ganado un tercer lugar en el campeonato anterior, y ahora estaba preparándose para romper su propia marca.

Tal vez empezar a preocuparse un poco en su futuro, no estaba tan mal si Asuna había decidido prescindir de él en el suyo.

.

.

.

Normalmente cuando entrenaba no usaba el _do-ji _completo; solo la chaqueta de algodón y el _hakama_ oscuro, el _shinai_ con las manos desnudas y descalzo caminaba por el suelo de madera, moviéndose impecablemente trazando líneas horizontales y verticales a la velocidad de la luz.

Sin embargo en esa ocasión se decantó por el vestuario completo, como si de verdad estuviera enfrentándose a algún adversario como durante los torneos. Se colocó los guantes, la coraza, el protector, y se dedicó a repartir sablazos de izquierda a derecha, sin pensar, manteniendo la velocidad y fiereza de cada embate.

Entonces cuando se giró a toda velocidad para atacar a algún enemigo imaginario que pudiera salirle de la retaguardia, otro _shinai _le frenó el paso. El impacto hizo que inevitablemente se moviera hacia atrás, sorprendido al encontrar a otra persona vestida como él. Aunque viéndola de cerca reconoció el pequeño equipo blanco que usaba su hermana.

—Hace mucho que no entrenábamos juntos, ¿estás segura de perder Sugu? —rió golpeando la espada de la chica y enviándola hacia atrás. Luego se cuadró frente a ella e inclinó la cabeza y el tronco en ese conocido saludo de respeto.

La muchacha imitó su movimiento y también se inclinó ante él.

Suguha a pesar de ser la menor de la familia era una deportista consumada, pasaba muchas horas encerrada en el _dojo_; al contrario de él, la chica vivía y respiraba _kendo_. Esa era su gran aspiración en la vida.

Ella no hizo comentario alguno, pero alzó la espada de bambú en línea recta frente a sus ojos, y antes de que Kazuto pudiera adivinar su primer movimiento se lanzó hacia él en un claro gesto de ataque. El que frenó a conciencia, no hizo mucho esfuerzo pero la velocidad de Suguha era algo con lo que no contaba.

—Me sorprendiste —le dijo con una sonrisa torcida que obviamente su adversario no vio por el protector que le cubría la cara por completo.

Como toda respuesta, ella volvió a lanzarse sobre él, y practicó una serie de golpes tan directos que el muchacho perdió un poco de estabilidad y debió de retroceder para contrarrestarla.

—Eres buena, pero ya no tendré misericordia de ti —respiro agitado y alzó su espada.

Atacó con su shinai en golpes relampagueantes, sablazos que volaban de un lado al otro, pero ella siempre le bloqueaba, no bajaba la guardia y parecía emanar tal sosiego que Kazuto tuvo envidia de su tranquilidad.

'_El verdadero kendoka pelea con su mente libre y serena, sus movimientos son como una danza, todo él parece flotar en el melancólico réquiem de de una batalla'_

Su profesor continuamente remarcaba los adjetivos del _kenshi_, y ahora parecía estarlo viendo... flotando con aterradora belleza hacia él mientras disponía su sable de madera en una perfecta línea, y él advirtió el brillo de una pupilas difusas a través del protector, y el jadeo nada decoroso que acompañó aquella acción que finalizó al darle de lleno en la cabeza... haciéndole perder el equilibrio, y sentándolo de culo en el suelo. Su propio _shinai_ botado hacia un lado.

Y tal vez fue demasiado fuerte el golpe que se dio, porque luego de liberarse del protector, y tras palpar el chichón del tamaño de una pelota de tenis, el rostro redondo de su hermano se transformó en el rostro de Asuna , que preocupado se dirigía ante él.

—¡Kirito-kun, lo siento! ¡No quise golpearte tan fuerte!

—¿Sugu? ¿Porqué suenas como Asuna?

La muchacha dejó caer su sable de bambú y se arrodillo a su lado levantándole el flequillo para ver donde lo había zurrado. Luego como si se sintiera culpable de su exabrupto, lo sujetó de las mejillas y le plantó un beso en los labios.

Ante eso, a Kazuto no le quedaron dudas de quien se trataba. Abrió los ojos grandes en medio del beso,, reconociendo esos dulces labios y luego parpadeó hasta apretar los párpados y dejarse llevar por el rumbo de la caricia, sujetando a su vez las mejillas cálidas de su novia.

El instante se acabó demasiado rápido para él. Asuna insistió en controlar el chichón, y cuando él iba a levantarse, ella lo frenó sentándose en sus piernas. El traje de Sugu, porque ciertamente aquellas eran las prendas de entrenamiento de su hermana, le quedaban de maravilla... La bata podía ser un poco suelta, ahora que la miraba con atención su escote se notaba bastante ligero y cada vez que se movía, veía rebotar las deliciosas curvas de las que era dueña. Se obligó a verla a la cara, recordando que ella no debería de estar ahí...

—¡Asuna! ¿No deberías estar en tu concierto? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Quieres que te lleve-?

Riendo, le colocó un dedo en los labios mientras negaba con la cabeza —Kirito-kun parecía muy triste hoy cuando le dije que pasaría el día de los enamorados en un recital, sé que tenía algunos planes para mí y no hemos podido cumplirlos...

—En realidad no era nada importante... —abrió la boca preocupado —¡Pero este recital! ¡Era importante para ti!

—Existirán muchos conciertos y shows en el futuro, pero hoy quería estar aquí contigo —lo apretó de las mejillas sin dejar de sonreír.

—Asuna, este era un gran paso para tu carrera —su mirada se ensombreció al recordar sus cavilaciones de aquella tarde —Para tu futuro... con esto quizás pierda credibilidad como artista... y-

—Nada de eso va a pasar. Tengo bien presentes mis prioridades —lo miró antes de rozar su nariz con la suya —Siempre has sido tú, Kirito-kun.

—¿Estas segura? ¿No vas a arrepentirte? Asuna quiero que seas feliz.

—Soy feliz estando contigo... —se detuvo ante su expresión seria —¿Tú no eres feliz conmigo, Kirito-kun?

Advirtió el ligero temblequeo de sus labios al preguntar aquello, la súbita humedad de sus ojos teñidos de preocupación. Soltó un jadeo, y Kazuto la abrazó fuerte contra su cuerpo, capturó la boca femenina en plena acción y se sació sin prisa de ella.

Una retahíla de besos ansiosos y demandantes, manos que se buscaron, caricias que no eran más que demostrar el amor que latía en sus corazones.

—Asuna tú me haces feliz... —le confesó sin aliento, descansando su frente contra la de ella. Repentinamente apretó los párpados recordando aquello que lo hubo atribulado todo el día —¿Pero yo soy suficiente para ti?

—¿Que tontería es esa?

—Tú eres tan talentosa, hechizas a todo el mundo, brillas como una estrella incandescente... y yo... y yo solo te apago.

La pelirroja rió antes de besarlo rápidamente —¿Temes que mi carrera nos separe?

—Sé que no será por ti, pero tarde o temprano-

—Seguiremos juntos —lo cortó con esa deliciosa convicción de quien está tomando una decisión terminante —Y acompañaré a Kirito-kun en su futuro de la misma forma en la que él me acompaña todo el tiempo.

El joven bajó la vista _"¿Kirigaya-kun, cuál será tu futuro académico?" _la duda otra vez clavada en su mente. Sus hombros descendieron al igual que su barbilla.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Sobre eso... la verdad es que aún no sé que quiero hacer con mi futuro...

Esperaba ver decepción, queja o burla en el cristalino mirar de su novia, él nunca se mostraba vulnerable ante ella, y ahora estaba abriéndose exponiendo sus preocupaciones. La joven rodeó su mejilla con su pequeña mano.

—Está bien —le sonrió cálidamente —Buscaremos lo que te convenga juntos, como lo hemos hecho desde que tengo memoria.

—Pero, ¿y si no encuentro nada que me satisfaga? ¿Y si no...?

— Kirito-kun, cálmate. Todo va a salir bien.

—¿Por qué estás tan segura?

—Porqué no habría de estarlo —sonrió acariciando la mejilla que aún sostenía,y murmuró lentamente para que él pudiera entender —Lo nuestro es _destino._

_._

_._

_._


End file.
